Rampage Killer
murderous episode in a pharmacy.]] "Rampage Killer" is a term referring to either a Spree Killer or a Mass Murderer. Spree Killer A Spree Killer 'is a person who kills at least two victims in at least two different locations with a non-existent "cooling-off period", that means, even if there's a time break between the murders, it is not related to the seven-phase gap (Aura phase, Trolling phase...) which is typical of a serial killer. Typology *''Statement oriented ''-'' ''They are very similar to ''classic mass murderers (see below), sometimes they are too. *''On the run'' - They are devolving serial killers or other types of offenders (e.g. Bank Robbers...) who kill while evading capture or in order to evade capture (e.g. during a chase, manhunt or prison break). Mass Murderer A '''Mass Murderer is a person who kills at least three/four (opinions differs) victims in the same location with a non-existent cooling-off period. Typology *''Classics'' - They are individuals (mostly asocial loners) affected by either mental disorders (e.g. Paranoid Schizophrenia) or personality disorders (e.g. Paranoid Personality Disorder), and personal-cause, statement-oriented offenders. They feel hatred and resentment towards an either existent, symbolic or perceived collective, community or authority (sometimes even society itself). They possess the so-called "assassin personality", but instead of addressing their wrath to a single person (such as a president or celebrity) they kill a significant amount of people in a specific place (which is often meaningful or connected to the offender), in order to go out "in a blaze of glory". They almost always employ firearms in their crimes (which they are often fixated with). They tend to commit suicide/suicide by cop after the massacre, but there are also exceptions. *''Family Annihilator'' -'' They are members of a family unit who kill their realtives, often during the course of a domestic dispute or because they are suicidal individuals who narcissistically perceive theirself as fundamentals for their family well-being, thus believing it better to "bring them with him" ("mercy killing"). They either commit suicide after the massacre or run away to start a new life, but there are also exception. *''Mission-oriented ''-'' ''They are either terrorists or members of a cult who kill a significant amount of people to bring to the fore their arguments. *''Atypical - They defy classification, often being a mixture of these typologies. Real Life Examples Spree Killers *Mark Barton, the Georgia spree killer, and family annihilator *Mohamed Lahouaiej Bouhlel, the perpetrator of the 2016 Nice, France, vehicular attack *Anders Behring Breivik, the perpetrator of the 2011 Norway attacks *Martin Bryant, the perpetrator of the Port Arthur massacre *Reginald and Jonathan Carr, perpetrators of the "Wichita Horror" *Seung-Hui Cho, the perpetrator of the Virginia Tech massacre *Andrew Cunanan, the San Diego spree killer *Charles Starkweather and Caril Ann Fugate, the perpetrators of the Starkweather-Fugate murder spree *Micah Xavier Johnson, the perpetrator of the targeted shootings of Dallas police officers *Andrew Kehoe, the Bath School bomber *John Allen Muhammad and Lee Boyd Malvo, the Beltway snipers *Frazier Glenn Miller, Jr., the Kansas Jewish community center shooter *Elliot Rodger, the Isla Vista spree killer *James Swann, the Shotgun Stalker *Howard Barton Unruh, the schizophrenic Camden spree killer *Adam Lanza, the perpetrator of the Sandy Hook Elementary School massacre *Jeff Weise, the perpetrator of the Red Lake massacre *Charles Whitman, the Texas Tower Sniper *Marc Lepine, the perpetrator of the Ecole Polytechnique massacre Mass Murderers *George Geschwendt, a family annihilator *Nidal Malik Hasan, the perpetrator of the 2009 Fort Hood massacre *George Hennard, the perpetrator of the Luby's massacre *James Holmes, the perpetrator of the Century Theatres movie theater massacre *James Huberty, the perpetrator of the massacre at a San Ysidro, San Diego, CA McDonald's restaurant *Eric Harris and Dylan Klebold, perpetrators of the Columbine High School massacre *John List, a family annihilator *Jared Lee Loughner, the perpetrator of the Safeway supermarket shooting *Omar Mateen the perpetrator of the Pulse nightclub shooting *James and John McNamara, the perpetrators of the Los Angeles Times bombing *Timothy McVeigh, the perpetrator of the Oklahoma City bombing *Dick Hickock and Perry Smith, two family annihilators *Richard Speck, a serial rapist who raped and murdered multiple nurses *The Tylenol Killer, the perpetrator of the Tylenol scare, who was never caught *Byran Uyesugi, the perpetrator of the Xerox massacre *Thomas Hamilton, the perpetrator of the Dunblane massacre On Criminal Minds Rampage killers are investigated several times by the BAU, though not on a basis as frequent as serial killers. However, many of the serial killers they investigate devolve into spree killers. Here are examples of rampage killers: Rampage Killers * Season One: ** Adrian Bale ("Won't Get Fooled Again") - Mass Murderer ** Eddie Mays ("Blood Hungry") - Spree killer * Season Two: ** Caleb Dale Sheppard ("Psychodrama") - Budding Spree Killer ** Ronald Weems ("Sex, Birth, Death") - Spree Killer ** Roy Woodridge ("Distress") - Spree killer * Season Three: ** Nathan Tubbs ("Doubt") - Spree killer ** Jason Clark Battle ("Lucky" and "Penelope") - Budding Serial Killer ** Jonny McHale ("True Night") - Mass murderer ** Owen Savage ("Elephant's Memory") - Spree killer * Season Four: ** Norman Hill ("Normal") - Spree killer (also family annihilator) ** George Foyet ("Omnivore", "To Hell and Back, Part 2", "Nameless, Faceless", "100", "Route 66") -'' Mass murderer'' ** Tommy Wheeler ("House on Fire") - Mass murderer ** Chad Brown ("Amplification") - Spree killer and mass murderer * Season Five: ** Patrick Meyers ("Nameless, Faceless") - Budding Spree Killer ** Darrin Call ("Haunted") - Spree killer ** Turner's Group ("Hopeless") - Spree killers ** Bill Hodges ("Parasite") - Spree killer ** Ronald Boyd ("A Rite of Passage") - Mass Murderer * Season Six: ** James Thomas ("Compromising Positions") - Mass murderer ** Jeremy Sayer ("Safe Heaven") - Spree killer (also family annihilator) ** Raymond Donovan and Sydney Manning ("The Thirteenth Step") - Spree killers ** Ben Foster ("With Friends Like These...") - Spree Killer ** Shelley Chamberlain ("Hanley Waters") - Spree killer and mass murderer * Season Seven: ** Chloe Donaghy ("It Takes a Village") - Spree killer ** Luke Dolan ("Dorado Falls") - Spree killer and mass murderer ** Randy Slade ("Painless") - Mass murderer ** Jimmy Hall ("The Bittersweet Science") - Spree killer ** Curtis Banks ("Snake Eyes") - Spree killer ** Margaret Hallman ("I Love You, Tommy Brown") - Spree killer ** Izzy Rogers ("Hit" and "Run") - Mass murderer ** Matthew Downs ("Hit" and "Run") - Spree Killer and Mass Murderer * Season Eight: ** Carl Finster ("Magnificent Light") - Spree killer ** Rodney Harris ("Restoration") - Spree killer ** Larry Feretich ("Brothers Hotchner") - Mass Murderer * Season Nine: ** Colin Bramwell ("Final Shot") - Mass murderer (also serial killer) ** Eddie Lee Wilcox ("Route 66") - Spree killer ** Clifford Walsh ("The Road Home") - Spree killer ** Bill Harding ("Fatal") - Spree killer * Season Ten: ** Hayman Vasher ("A Thousand Suns") - Mass murderer ** Ellen Connell ("Fate") - Spree killer ** Frank Cosgrove ("Anonymous") - Spree killer ** Allen Archer ("Hero Worship") - Mass murderer ** Julio Watson ("Lockdown") - Mass murderer ** Marc Clifford ("A Place at the Table") - Spree Killer (also family annihilator) * Season Eleven: ** Mitchell Crossford ("The Witness") - Mass murderer ** Benjamin Wade and William Duke Mason ("Outlaw") - Mass murderer ** Lester Turner ("Outlaw") - Spree killer ** Sharon Mayford ("Entropy") - Mass Murderer (also serial killer) ** Andrew Meeks ("A Badge and a Gun") - Spree Killer ** Chazz Montolo ("A Beautiful Disaster") - Mass Murderer (also serial killer) * Season Twelve: ** Mark Tolson ("A Good Husband") - Spree killer ** Jonathan Rhodes ("Collision Course") - Spree Killer ** Alan Crawford ("Alpha Male") - Budding Spree Killer * Season Thirteen: ** Jake Logan ("Killer App") - Spree killer and mass murderer ** Justin Franco ("Annihilator") - Mass murderer ** Mark Henshaw ("All You Can Eat") - Mass murderer * Season Fourteen: ** Emmanuel Rask ("Rule 34") - Spree Killer ** Wells Brothers ("Twenty Seven") - Budding Spree Killers Female Rampage Killers Female rampage killers are extremely rare. In Public Enemy, however, Morgan incorrectly states that rampage killers, unless they are school shooters, are always middle-aged males. Documented examples include: *Sylvia Seegrist: Opened fire at a Springfield, Pennsylvania, shopping mall on October 30, 1985, killing three people and wounding seven others before being disarmed by a shopper John Laufer (who mistakenly assumed Sylvia shooting to be a prank, as it was close to Halloween). The individuals killed included two men, Ernest Trout and Augustus Ferrara, and a two-year-old, Recife Cosmen. She was 25 years old and had been diagnosed as suffering from paranoid schizophrenia ten years earlier. *Brenda Spencer: Used a .22 rifle and fired at the staff and students of an elementary school across the street on which she lived, killing two and wounding nine, on January 29, 1979, while she was still 16. She is currently serving time in a San Diego prison and has been denied parole four times.﻿ When asked why she did it, she simply said that she doesn't like Mondays and that killing "livens up the day". *Amy Bishop: Shot six colleagues, three of whom died, with a 9mm handgun February 13, 2010, shortly after learning that she had been denied tenure. She was arrested and indicted for the shooting and is currently in custody. The authorities also reopened the case of her fatally shooting her brother years earlier, an incident which previously was believed to have been an accident. In June 2010, she was charged with first-degree murder of her brother, nearly 24 years after the shooting occurred. In 1993, Bishop and her husband were also suspects in a case in which a pair of pipe bombs were sent to a Harvard Medical School professor. *Jennifer San Marco: Killed a neighbor, then went to a mail processing plant, where she killed an additional six before shooting herself in the head on January 30, 2006. She was apparently motivated by severe paranoia and bigotry (San Marco was a known racist, and with the exception of neighbor Beverly Graham, all her victims were minorities). *Laurie Dann: Opened fire in an elementary school on May 20, 1988, after several failed poisoning and arson attempts at numerous locations, killing eight-year-old Nicholas Corwin and injuring five other schoolchildren. Dann then broke into a random home, taking the occupants hostage and seriously wounding one of them. After a standoff with police, she committed suicide by shooting herself in the mouth. It is believed that had her poisoning and arson attempts succeeded, she would have become the most prolific female rampage killer in modern history, and possibly also one of the deadliest rampage killers. *Sherie Lash: A former Native American tribal leader in northern California who shot five people during a tribal meeting on February 21, 2014, killing four of them, including the current tribal leader. She then grabbed a kitchen knife and stabbed a sixth person who survived. She was subdued and arrested by responding police officers. See Also *School Shooter *Serial Killer *Family Annihilator Notes *The most prolific spree killer in modern history was Mohamed Lahouaiej-Bouhlel, a Tunisian-born Frenchman who deliberately drove a large cargo truck and fired a gun simultaneously into a crowd celebrating Bastille Day on the Promenade des Anglais in Nice, France, on July 14, 2016. 86 people, including several foreigners, were killed and 434 others were injured, 52 critically. The rampage covered a distance of 1.2 miles before ending at a hotel beside the walkway. There, responding police officers cornered Lahouaiej-Bouhlel's truck and opened fire on it, shooting and killing him. Unconfirmed reports claimed that Lahouaiej-Bouhlel shouted "Allahu Akbar!" (a phrase popularly used by Islamic terrorists) during the rampage. Despite being described as not being particularly religious, an eyewitness placed Lahouaiej-Bouhlel, a newly-hired truck driver and Muslim who had a small criminal record, as a frequent attendant of a mosque in recent months. An investigation of Lahouaiej-Bouhlel's phone records found that he was in contact with known Islamic extremists. On July 21, the French prosecutor confirmed that Lahouaiej-Bouhlel planned the attack for months with nine accomplices, who have all been arrested and charged. *The rampage killer criteria described a somewhat uninterrupted rampage and the end of said killing spree through arrest or death, either by police officers or suicide. However, there has been only one exception to this fact: William Unek, an African police constable who murdered a total of 21 people with an ax near Mahagi, Belgian Congo, on New Years Day in 1954. He then avoided capture for three years, eventually hiding in Tanganyika. Unek was then captured after he perpetrated a second deadlier killing rampage in the town of Malampaka after a work dispute, in which he brutally killed 36 additional people by either shooting, stabbing, burning, or strangulation. He was able to avoid capture again for nine days, to then he was tracked down by police and mortally wounded by a fire that engulfed the house he was hiding in. Unek later died of his injuries. With a total of 57 people killed and at least an additional 30 injured, he would be considered the third-deadliest spree killer in modern history, only below Stephen Paddock and Anders Behring Breivik as described above, but as his killings occurred in two separate events that were three years apart, this position is officially held by Woo Bum-kon, a South Korean spree killer who murdered 56 people and injured an additional 35 before committing a suicide bombing. References *''The Serial Killer Files'' by Harold Schecter. Random House [[]] (0-345-46566-0) Category:Criminal Pathology Category:Homicidal Terminology